The Bloody Spiral
by Chirasen
Summary: Naruto was born five years before the attack on Konoha by Obito and Kurama. His parents and little sister vanished without a trace that fateful night. With no one by his side aside from a old super pervert and his teammates on team 7, watch as the Bloody Spiral spins through the world. Older!Naruto, Fem!Itachi, Naruto/Fem!Itachi/Natsu, Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/Sensor!Naruto, please R&R!


Yo all! This is Chirasen! This is my first story, ever. The main pairing is set at Naruto/Fem!Itachi/Natsu. There will be a lot more side pairings.

Before anyone asks, Minato, Kushina, and their daughter/Naruto's little sister are all going to be alive. After the sealing before anyone got to the site of the sealing, Minato, and Kushina chose to go to Uzushio in order to train their daughter while leaving a note for Jiraiya to stay in Konoha to raise Naruto. They did not leave where they're going to be within the note for security purposes. They wanted to make the world(aside from a few select people) think they're dead while they train the little sister.

At this point in time, Icha Icha is not even a twinkle in Jiraiya's eyes yet.

Natsu is originally from the side branch of the Hyuuga Clan. In this, I am making her the first born child of Hiashi and his wife, making Natsu Hinata's and Hanabi's older sister.

Naruto is going to be a Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu prodigy in this. Itako(Fem!Itachi) is going to be a Ninjutsu/Genjutsu prodigy. Natsu is going to be a Taijutsu(Gentle Fist) prodigy with skills above Neji as a Genin at 5 years old.

Team Jiraiya: Naruto, Itako, Natsu with Jiraiya

Future Team 7: Akahime, Sasuke, Hinata with Kakashi

Future Team 8: Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura with Kurenai

Future Team 9: Neji, Tenten, Rock with Gai

Future Team 10: Shino, Choji, Ino with Asuma

Naruto's Main affinity: Wind, Fire, Scorch(Son of Jinchuuriki) and Yang

Secondary(Acquired) affinities are: Earth, Water

Itachi's Main affinities: Fire, and Yin

Secondary Affinities: Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water

Natsu's Main affinity: Lightning, and Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd make him a swordsman.

Please, read, enjoy, and review! Please PM me, if you're interested in beta'ing this fanfic

* * *

It was June 13th, the due date of Naruto's younger sister. Naruto was being taken care of by Kakashi during the day while Kushina and Minato, Anbu guards, and Biwako were in a secret location in order to have a safe environment for Kushina to give birth. Kushina was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, a nine tailed fox demon that could create tsunamis with just a sweep of one of it's mighty tails.

Night was approaching fast, as Kushina entered labor. It would be hours before she gives birth to Akahime.

* * *

During this time, Kakashi was teaching Naruto how to stick leaves to his body for chakra control training. The core concept is a constant stream of chakra to stick the leaf to the body. It's the same concept for tree walking but with using less chakra than tree walking. Naruto was focusing chakra to his hands and forehead to keep the leaves sticking to them. They were three of the easiest points to focus chakra too.

To master the technique, the trainee needs to stick a leaf to every chakra point at the same time for four hours. Naruto was having trouble sticking the leaves to his forehead and the palms of his hands. The leaves were being stuck too hard to his body incinerating them with chakra, forcing the boy to get more leaves.

"Naruto-otouto, you need to use less chakra," Kakashi said boredly while watching over the body with a smile hidden with his mask.

"Kakashi-niisan, I'm trying," Naruto proclaimed while trying once more while using less chakra. This was the fiftieth time that Naruto was trying to do this exercise.

Kakashi was wearing an eyepatch with seals on it to let his sharingan eye to see through the eyepatch when he applies a small amount of chakra to the patch. Kakashi watched the boy with his sharingan eye to see how much chakra the boy had and was using. ' _Chuunin level reserves… I wonder,'_ he thinks while closing the eye.

"Naruto-otouto, stop. Try focusing chakra to your feet, and walking up the tree," Kakashi says while focusing chakra to his feet to show Naruto how to do this exercise. Walking up a tree lazily, he would stand on a branch before opening up one of Jiraiya's books. One of the books that Jiraiya wrote before he started to write the Icha Icha series.

Watching the boy out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi smiles. Naruto focuses the chakra to his feet before slowly starting to try to walk up the tree. Focusing too much chakra breaks the tree and launches the young boy away from it. Landing on his feet, Naruto looks at the tree and sees it slowly starting to dry out. The tree starts to sway and groan from the weakening.

Kakashi's eyes widen before jumping off of the tree, it falls crushing part of the Hokage's Residence. Kakashi gulps slightly before looking at where Naruto broke the tree with his Sharingan. His eyes widen again as the tree continues to dry out while crumbling. Looking at the astonished young boy, Kakashi sighs.

"Come on Naruto-otouto, we're heading to the Hokage's office where Hiruzen-sama is. On our way back, I'll treat you to Ichiraku and Ice Cream on the way," Kakashi says with a eye smile. His little brother somehow gained the Scorch Release kekkei genkai. Kakashi ponders how that's possible, but thinks that it's probably influence of his Naruto Vitality and being the son of two Kage-level ninja.

Jumping for joy, while yelling in excitement Naruto runs towards the Ramen shop that is only a block away. Kakashi looks at some of the Anbu hidden on the property and says, "Get rid of the evidence and fix the residence." The Anbu nod before slowly burning the tree. Tenzo, regrows the tree before they start to repair the house. Jiraiya watched the scene while thinking about his godson and what he saw the boy do. ' _Maybe, it's time for me, Minato, and Kushina to start training him,'_ he thinks before jumping away to head towards the hot springs. Activating his Transparent Escape jutsu, to hide his presence and chakra from detection. He was going 'researching' at the hotsprings while thinking about Naruto and his Scorch Release.

At the same time, at Ichiraku's Kakashi let Naruto have as much as he wants. Naruto orders the secret Phantom Ramen of Ichiraku's in the illegal sized bowl. Kakashi cries when he hears that Naruto is ordering 'that' ramen in the restaurant and sighs ordering the same in a small bowl. Teuchi's eyes sparkle while chuckling and heading into the back of the stand to prepare the phantom ramen. Only true connoisseurs of ramen would know about ramen restaurants secret recipe of ramen. All true ramen restaurants have one bowl that stands out above the rest, Ayame hands the both of them small books and stamps the Ichiraku ramen symbol in it. Only true connoisseurs of ramen would have the small secret book, and aspire to get every ramen stamp within it. This is the first time Naruto is attempting to eat this much ramen. After an hour, Teuchi comes back with the ramen.

An hour of enjoyment later, Kakashi and Naruto walk into the first Konoha Academy where the Hokage's office resides as the headmaster's office. Hiruzen, laid on the couch while smoking a pipe and reading one of Jiraiya's novels. Behind the desk and around it, resides several shadow clones doing the miniscule amount of paperwork that the Hokage has to do.

Looking at the two young men with a smile, Hiruzen sits up before putting the book away. "What brings the two of you here?" Hiruzen inquired while very curious. Kakashi and Naruto weren't suppose to leave the Hokage's residence.

"I broke a tree using chakra!" Naruto shouted in excitement while jumping for joy to the former hokage, now elder advisor. Hiruzen looks at Kakashi as if asking for elaboration about this.

"I was teaching Naruto how to control his chakra with the leaf exercise, he kept incinerating the leaves with his chakra by using too much of it, so I checked his reserves with my sharingan. He has the reserves of a average chuunin. He perhaps will never be able to use genjutsu or the clone jutsu. When I realized his problem, I started to teach him the tree walking exercise. He walked up five feet before losing control and crushing part of the tree. He accidentally used Scorch natured chakra while doing it. After he crushed the part of the tree, it started to dry and fell damaging part of the Hokage's residence," Kakashi says while lazily reading his book.

Nodding while thinking, Hiruzen writes a letter to the Kazekage in order to see if they'll be willing to send them Pakura's old notes about the Scorch Release due to her being the only known Scorch user until now. Hiruzen offers notes on several of the Leaf's techniques in exchange for the information.

When he's done with the letter, Hiruzen writes down a quick storage seal and seals a couple C-ranked and B-ranked jutsu in it as enticement for the trade. Using the personal hawk of the Hokage, Hiruzen sends the letter off while hoping Rasa accepts the arrangement. While waiting for the reply, Hiruzen asks Naruto about what's happening with his schooling at the Academy. Naruto had recently joined the academy, with Itako and Natsu the clan heiresses of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. Little did anyone know, the three would graduate in only two years from the regular seven years in non-wartime eras.

The three would wait while Hiruzen and Kakashi teach Naruto the art of calligraphy in preparation of Naruto's fuinjutsu training. Hiruzen teaches Naruto how to write Fire, Seal, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Explosion. Hiruzen teaches Naruto a extremely simple seal that uses only two kenji in order to seal something. Using the earlier calligraphy, Hiruzen has Naruto write up a very low level fire sealing seal.

Kakashi watches while nodding. He tests the seal with a small application of fire chakra. The seal draws the fire chakra into it before fizzling out. Nodding, Kakashi gives Naruto a thumbs up. While Hiruzen teaches Naruto more very basic seals, the hawk returns. Kakashi hands the letter to Hiruzen who reads the reply. Nodding with a smile, Hiruzen seals 20 jutsu scrolls into a storage seal, before unsealing Pakura's old notes.

Handing the notes to Naruto, who writes a very basic storage seal consisting of one Kenji with chakra infused in it on his right forearm, seals the notes within the basic seal after Kakashi confirms that they won't get destroyed within the seal. The two experienced ninja continue to help Naruto with his Fuinjutsu, while wait for the good news of Akahime's birth.

* * *

Soon the sun sets on the village, with Naruto falling asleep while listening to a tale of the first hokage by Hiruzen. Not an hour after sunset, Kurama appears in the middle of the village! The ninja panic and start to attack the beast while ushering the civilians and genin into the bunkers within the mountain. Hiruzen and Enma launch the beast outside the walls of Konoha using Enma's staff transformation.

Kurama goes flying and lands before trying to launch a **tailed beast ball** at the village. Jiraiya appears with three toads which tackle the beast and try to hold it off until it can be sealed. Minato appears in the sky after three hours of the leaf ninja battling the fox. Nearly 90% of the fighting Chuunin and Jonin die while holding back the beast half the village is leveled. Everyone in the shelters are scared.

The younger jounin and chuunin are locked inside the shelters as well, while trying to get out and help defend their home. The older generation tricked them and sealed them into the shelters. Nearly every Root Anbu and regular Anbu are dead, they were some of the first to fight and die defending their home.

Most of the children are asleep due to the seals within the shelter blocking out the sinister chakra of the fox. Naruto, however awoke as soon as he felt Kurama's chakra. Sitting there with his knees pressed against his chest watches as the Jounin and Chuunin within the shelter bang on the doors, uselessly. Itako, was sitting near the young blonde with purple eyes with interest. She was holding her younger brother before sitting next to him.

"Hello, Naruto. Where's your little sister?" The heiress asks curiously. Naruto looks at her with tear filled eyes while saying, "I haven't seen Otou-san or Okaa-san all day. They said they'd be back by now." It was obvious he was worried. The civilians were even more worried about the disappearance of their Hokage and his wife. Unknown to them however, the Hokage is beating back Kurama, after freeing it from Obito's control.

After another hour, the doors open revealing a bloodied Jiraiya looking grim. Naruto looking at the man he considers a grandfather, runs to the old ninja and hugs him ignoring the blood. Jiraiya lies and says the bodies of the Hokage, his wife, and their child were completely destroyed by the beast. Naruto, so filled with agony cries into the leg of Jiraiya. Everyone else cries silent tears of sorrow at the loss of their Hokage and the loss of his entire family. Believing the boy an orphan they start to cry for him.

Jiraiya, picks up the five year old and hugs the boy. He was one of the only people that knew the truth of the matter. Minato, and Kushina surviving the attack and sealing decided to train Akahime away from the view of everyone. Knowing that Naruto was safe in a shelter and being unable to get him, they decided to leave him behind knowing that Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hiruzen would train him and keep him safe.

It was a hard decision for them to make, but they knew for certain that Jiraiya would raise Naruto into a powerful and honorable young man. They would stay away from the village for 10-13 years training Akahime relentlessly. Minato unmasked Obito and saw his student for what he was, during the fight. Figuring that Obito would come back someday, Minato guessed that he would try the same thing to Akahime and told Kushina. With Obito's skill with his Mangekyo Sharingan, they needed Akahime to be powerful enough in order to defend herself from it.

* * *

Minato, wants Jiraiya to get Naruto to Jounin level by the time of his thirteenth birthday or so the jounin wrote within the letter. Jiraiya brings Naruto to his home within the village, before giving his spy network to Danzo to become the new spymaster of Konoha.

* * *

After awakening, Naruto, Itako. and Natsu vow to become the strongest ninja in the world in order for something like what happened the day before to never happen again. Nearly 45% of the population of Konoha died during the attack on Konoha. Most of them civilians that could not get to the shelters.

Over the course of the next three years, Naruto, Itako, and Natsu trained and trained some more learning their styles of combat. The three of them, being somewhat friends gathered together to train hard every single day until they graduate early while being considered prodigies on par with Hiruzen, Minato, and Kakashi.


End file.
